The Indexing Initiative project addresses both objectives by continually improving Named Entity Recognition algorithms and providing these algorithms to the public in a program called MetaMap. In 2017, we developed MetaMap Lite, a faster and more accurate tool for Named Entity Recognition. Both MetaMap and MetaMap Lite are widely used as NLM services for remote file processing and as downloadable tools. In 2017, MetaMap , MetaMap Lite and related software were downloaded 4,868 times. In addition, MetaMap was accessed 1,923,215 times through its web and application program interface (API) facilities and processed 92,825,859 documents. The semantic indexing objective is addressed by the Medical Text Indexer (MTI) program that assigns most salient medical subject headings to medical text. Among other applications, MTI powers MeSH on Demand an online tool that helps authors find key terms for their publications, identifying MeSH Terms relevant to submitted text. MeSH on Demand was accessed 878,738 times in FY2018.